I Think I Love You
by Black Kitsune Veela
Summary: When Kagome was five, her parents divorced. Now, at seventeen, her father has won the parental dispute. She now needs to move to Mushiori City to live with him, his new wife, and her new stepbrother. But who are his friends? And what does she have against
1. Chapter 1

I Think I Love You

A/N: This is the first story in a trilogy. Just thought I'd let you know. I don't own YYH or IY. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

They had known each other for God only knows how long. About…maybe four months? During that time, they fell in love…But one didn't know what love was. So, what did he do? He broke her heart. He refused her. He said he never wanted to see her again.

She was broken, crying her heart out…but will she accept another's help?

This is the story of Hiei and Kagome, and their quest to find a love that accepted them for what they were…are you up to it? I sure hope so.

Part I: Meeting

Kagome sighed, leaning her forehead against the glass of the bus. _I can't believe this. _

"Attention all passengers, we are now nearing Mushiori City Station. Will passengers please collect your luggage and prepare to vacate. Thank you and have a wonderful time." Came a bored, monotonous voice from the speakers.

_Well, seems like someone loves their job. _

Kagome sighed again as she looked back on earlier that week.

:Flashback:

"Kagome! You're home!" Kagome's mother Kiriya (Everybody gives her different names, but this one is my favorite. So there!) smiled. "So, how was school?"

"It was boring, like usual." Kagome groaned, sitting down at the table.

Her mother shook her head and placed a plate in front of her full of Cherry Blossom Mochi.

"Thanks mom."

"So, honey, I got a call from your father."

Kagome stiffened. "And?"

"Well…he wanted you to come see him."

"Really? Why now of all times?"

"He's…gotten re-married. To a woman named Shiori Minamino. And…well…I thought it would be best if you went. Get to know this woman, seeing as how…well, honey the courts' finally ruled on the parental rights."

(Just to anyone that's confused, Kagome's father is different from Sota's, and Sota's father had died. Kagome's father divorced Kiriya when Kagome was five years old. Okay?)

"And…what were they?"

Kiriya looked at the floor, eyes swelling with tears. "Dear…you're…you're going to be moving to Mushiori City."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You mean…they've given my rights to…_him_?"

Kiriya nodded. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. You're going to be leaving in three days."

Kagome's jaw dropped, and her hands dropped to her sides.

_Why is this happening now? I mean…I finally finished with gathering the jewel shards, the well's still open, thankfully, Sango and Miroku got married, Shippo lives with Sesshoumaru and Rin and Inuyasha…_She paused in her thought process at the thought of the hanyou. _And Inuyasha has finally gone with Kikyou to Hell. _

Kagome smiled. They had at least been nice about it. Inuyasha had told her straight out that he loved her as a sister and that his feelings would never change but he owed it to Kikyou. Also, Kikyou wasn't so bad…(Sorry, Kikyou haters. I hate her too…but I just can't muster evil right now.)

"Momma, I can't handle this right now! You know exactly what's going on right now, and I can't…I can't move!"

Kiriya nodded. "I know, dear. But…I can't go against the court ruling. You know that we don't have enough money to keep living here for much longer. The courts decided that since your father has a good-paying, steady job and his wife also has a good job, that you would do better there. I'm sorry, dear."

Kagome looked down at the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. If she moved to Mushiori City, she'd never be able to see her friends again. She'd never see Mom, Grandpa, or Souta, for a long time.

But, if she did leave, then she would be able to leave behind some of the…worse things…that had happened in Feudal Japan.

"Fine. I'll go."

The two women then embraced, bawling like kindergartners.

:End Flashback:

And that was what led Kagome to where she was now, bored out of her skull, sad, and completely homesick already.

The bus finally slowed to a stop, and she grabbed her bag, slowly striding off the bus and onto the vanilla concrete slabs of stone of the station.

She looked around, remembering her father saying on the phone that he would be holding up a sign or something.

There…

**Welcome Home Kagome-chan! **In bright purple writing. Well, that sure was easy to miss.

Kagome looked at the duo in front of her.

A beautiful, smiling woman and a man who looked very familiar.

"Daddy!" she yelled, running towards them.

No matter how much she had resented him for leaving them, she couldn't stop loving him like any other good daughter. And she was supposedly the 'best daughter ever.'

(I'll have to change Hatanaka's name in this one, sorry!) Ryuji Higurashi opened his arms wide and wrapped them around the girl flying into his arms.

"Kagome. It's so good to see you again." He whispered into her hair, and Kagome couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

She pulled away, and looked at the woman. "Daddy, who's this?"

"Oh, honey, this is Shiori. The woman I married. You're new stepmother."

Shiori gave her a bright smile that radiated a mother's born love and kindness, and hugged her. "Oh, it's so nice to meet you, Kagome. Ryuji never stops talking about you."

"Little of it good, I imagine," Kagome giggled, hugging Shiori in return.

She finally relinquished her hold on the girl, and the smile was still in place.

Kagome had the feeling that she would like this woman. She reminded her so much of her own mother.

That thought was comforting at least. She'd always be surrounded by a mother's warmth.

"Just wait until you meet your step-brother!" Shiori squealed, and Kagome blinked.

"Step…brother?"

"Yes. You see dear, Shiori has a son. And he's your age. Hopefully you two will get along. Now, where is your stuff?" Ryuji asked, clapping his hands together.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, uh…momma sent it via mover. Cause, y'know, she didn't want me to carry a bunch of boxes to Mushiori City."

"Well, that's Kiriya for you. Always being a mother hen…" Ryuji laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. That had always been one of the fights that her mother and father had gotten into before they divorced. He said Kiriya always worried too much.

Kagome had to say that she agreed with him.

She followed Shiori and Ryuji to their car, climbing in the back and waiting for them to start the car.

During the drive, Ryuji kept pointing out different aspects of the city that he thought she'd like.

"Kagome, over there is the library. It's huge and has almost every book known to man. There's an arcade over on that corner, I remember Kiriya saying you had started liking certain video games…"

Kagome tuned him out when a sudden burst of pain spread through her abdomen.

_Ow…ow…ow…OW! _

Kagome took a few deep breaths to calm herself, trying to calm the cramps rampaging through her body.

_Damn, when are these cramps going to stop? Moving around this much can't be good for me. Though, the doctor did say that movement was good but to not stress myself or tire myself out. _

Kagome sighed.

"…agome? Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up into Shiori's worried face. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Well, we're here, dear."

Kagome looked out the window towards a pretty house.

It was in a Victorian style, colored a nice yellow-cream with scalloped white trip and shutters. A picket fence (up to about mid-thigh), stood with a padlock gate, and around that in the yard was a beautiful garden.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "We…live here?"

Shiori nodded. "Yes."

Kagome got out of the car and stared in awe at the house. Sure, she had lived in a pretty shrine…but living in an actual…_house_ was different. "Wow."

The trio walked over to the gate, Kagome insisting she carry her own bag much to her father's disappointment.

Kagome looked out at the garden, amazed. Everything was perfect.

Beautifully taken care of roses, lilacs, lilies, bleeding hearts, carnations, hibiscus…all of her favorite flowers were right there.

Gardens, actually anything having to do with the forests she was used to back in the Feudal Era, always calmed her, making her feel safe and calm.

Ryuji opened the door for her and Shiori, and she stepped inside.

The house was just as beautiful on the inside as it was outside.

Very tastefully decorated without looking flashy or overly done.

Kagome smiled. This felt like a loving, wonderful home.

She took off her shoes and noticed an adorable pair of slippers in the shoe shelf. Her name was on the small hole.

She smiled. The slippers were a baby pink color with a Happy Bunny on it, saying: I used to have superhuman powers…but my therapists took them away.

Kagome giggled. How did her father know she loved Happy Bunny? (Come on, how can you resist it? I mean, it's in CLAIRE'S ferchrissake!)

"Shiori thought you would like them." Ryuji smiled.

Kagome slipped them on her feet, finding them to be a perfect fit. Was that mother's intuition, or what?

Kagome padded around the house for a little while, finding out where everything was.

But she paused when she found a room with a door closed. Everywhere else but Ryuji's and Shiori's room was open.

Kagome twiddled the doorknob to find it unlocked, and opened it.

Inside was what could only be described as a boy's room.

A teenage boys', to be precise.

The room was immaculate, yes, but the colors and simplicity gave off a very male vibe.

_Who's room is this? _

She cautiously walked into the room, feet sinking into the thick carpet.

A few picture frames on a bedside table caught her attention.

In the frames were pictures of a redheaded boy with quite long hair (for a boy) with friends or just by himself.

In the first picture, the redhead was surrounded by a group of people.

One with slicked-back black hair and brown eyes with a very 'punk' attitude look. He had an arm looped around the redhead's neck, both smiling warmly at the camera.

A much taller, orange haired…monkey-looking guy stood near them, grinning stupidly at them.

Finally, there was a shorter man being held into the picture. Literally.

The punk and the pretty boy were holding onto his shoulders, keeping him in the line of sight of the camera.

He didn't look very happy.

Kagome paid extra attention to this guy.

Black spiky hair standing straight up with a white starburst in the bangs, red eyes, and wearing pure black.

_Hiei? What the hell is he doing here? I thought he would have died already. Oh yeah, he's so damned stubborn. _

"Kagome! Where are you?" came Shiori's call, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

"Up here! One second!" Kagome hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She'd have to contemplate that asshole's placement in her new life later.

A/N: There, that's it for now. Please tell me if you liked it or not, I'd really like to know! And don't worry, I actually have a plan for this story. :gaspfaintdie: Never mind. Please review!


	2. I Have A Brother!

I Think I Love You

Chapter Two: I Have A Brother!

Kurama stretched, groaning. "Another mission finished and the world is saved for the billionth time…"

Yusuke nodded in agreement. "Yeah. So what are you gonna tell your mom? Especially since your house is closest…"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you need to spend the night again."

Yusuke laughed nervously. "You know me too well."

"Well, I guess it would be okay. Hiei? Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "Sorry, Kurama. My sis is expecting me home as soon as I get into Ningenkai, so…well, bye, guys!" the orange-haired psychic ran off in the direction of his home.

Hiei grunted. "I'm going to Genkai's." The koorime disappeared, and Kurama sighed.

"I guess it's just you and me, Yusuke."

"Whatever. Come on, let's get going!"

Kurama laughed at the younger boys' exuberance and couldn't help but feel just as excited. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush from running for your life.

The mission this time? Seal up the crack in the barrier that had begun to present itself to Spirit World Intelligence (what little there is) and beat the shit out of the demons that appeared there to sneak into Ningenkai.

But none of them had sustained any serious injury. A small cut here and there was the majority of their worries.

The two teenagers chattered as they walked through the busy streets of Tokyo, looking to the untrained eye like any other teenage boys going through town after a night on the town with friends.

How wrong could you be?

Yusuke and Kurama were still laughing when the redheaded thief opened the door to his home, both strolling in and slipping on the slippers that were waiting for them.

Kurama's laughing stilled a little when he noticed a new pair of shoes. They looked to be girls' shoes, if the little heart on the tab of each shoe was any indication, and he was certain that his mother's feet weren't that…petite.

He shrugged. Maybe they had a guest of some sort.

"Shuiichi? Is that you?"

"Yes mother. I've returned from my camping trip."

"Oh wonderful, dear!" Shiori ran from the kitchen, catching her son in a crushing embrace.

"Mother…I think I had a wind pipe there once…" he choked out playfully.

Shiori laughed. "Oh Shuiichi. Sorry. But…oh, Yusuke. Will you be spending the night again?"

Yusuke laughed. "If you'll let me."

"You know I love having you over Yusuke. Come, come, we're just sitting down to dinner." She ushered the two teens into the dining room, where they sat down.

Kurama's eyes took notice of an extra plate at the table.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Um, if we're having dinner, then why aren't you in the kitchen?" his ear twitched slightly as kitchen sounds came from, you guessed it, the kitchen.

A new scent also permeated the house like a light mist of perfume. Vanilla, strawberries, and sandalwood.

_I don't know anyone with that scent. It's quite an odd combination. _

"Well dear, I'm not cooking. Kagome is."

"Who is Kagome?"

Ryuji blinked. "That's right; we forgot to tell you, Shuiichi."

"Forgot to tell me what?" Kurama was now officially confused.

"Well Shuiichi…" Ryuji started, but was cut off when a new voice floated to Kurama's ears.

"So I take it we have two more guests." A giggle followed this statement, bringing Kurama's and Yusuke's attention to the person standing in the entryway to the kitchen.

Kurama blinked. Who was this girl?

Black hair to the mid-back with a navy sheen where the light hit it, caramel brown eyes with hints of dark chocolate shining with laughter, and a figure that many girls' would die for…all of that made up the female in front of him.

The girl blinked. "So…papa, who are these boys?" she set down the large cooking pot in her hands on the table, spooning rice into everyone's bowls while she talked.

"Kagome, this is Shuiichi and his friend Yusuke." Shiori smiled. "Shuiichi is your step-brother."

"Really?" Kagome blinked. "Wow, that's cool." Then it seemed to catch up with her. "Wait…say what?"

Ryuji shook his head in a humored fashion. "Seems someone's a little slow this evening."

Kagome mock-glared at him. "Oh shut up. I am not. You're the one who put the egg in the microwave when I was five and made it blow up because that's how you thought you were supposed to hard boil an egg."

Kurama snorted, as did everyone else but Ryuji, who now somewhat resembled a tomato.

"Kagome!" he whined.

She giggled. "I'm just playing with ya, dad."

"Um, excuse me; some of us are still confused here." Yusuke piped up.

"Yes, I agree." Kurama muttered, munching on his rice.

"Well, Shuiichi, you are aware that I've been divorced before, correct?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Well, Kagome is my daughter from that marriage. Apparently the courts' finally got off their lazy butts and signed off parental rights to me. Kiriya, Kagome's mother, still has the right to visit her and do parental things, but I am going to be her guardian. She will be living with us from now on."

Kurama blinked, swallowing his rice. Well, that was quite a lot to take in.

"O…kay? Well, it's nice to meet you, Shuiichi." Kagome smiled; passing him a bowl of something she called Chop Suey. (That's what I'm best at making. So…it's also my favorite food…sorry for interrupting.)

Kurama was slightly take aback by her blatant cheerfulness and ability to accept whatever was given to her, but couldn't help but smile back. "Same to you, Kagome."

Yusuke blinked. "Well…guess we'd better not have her meet Kuwabara or the others, else she'd never hang around you."

Kurama glared at Yusuke half-heartedly. "Yusuke…"

"Oh, I'd love to meet your friends, Shuiichi!" Kagome said as she sat down across from Yusuke, sitting on her feet and munching on a water chestnut.

"Well…I'm not sure you'd get along with them, Kagome. They are…quite a handful, I should say."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh puh-leeze, Shuiichi. With the people I've had to put up with, I think I can handle just about anybody by now."

"Oh? And what kind of people have you had to put up with, Kagome?" Yusuke asked, interested. The girl was pretty, that was for sure, and she could cook as well as he could fight. Now he had to see what she could stand against.

"Well…let me think. A complete jerk who has a knack for getting himself into trouble with his big mouth, a pervert who can't keep his hands to himself or choose only one girl to flirt openly with, a very violent girl who would kill you rather than hug you, a hyperactive guy who…well, you never give him candy, and a very quiet, yet very cute, guy who can't seem to get himself out of self-induced misery." _AKA, Inu-yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Hiei. _(I know you all are kind of confused right now, but all will be explained in due time. This story is pretty much two in one.)

Yusuke blinked. "Whoa, that's quite a bit. Ever have to deal with a complete idiot who can't stop spouting crap about the girl he loves and how he would defeat you no matter what even though he couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag?"

Kagome laughed. "No, can't say I have. But I would love to add that to my list of People Whom I've Met."

"So, Kagome how old are you?" Kurama cut in. It seemed he didn't have to worry about those two getting along.

"Oh, I'll be turning eighteen in September."

Kurama nearly choked. "You're…older than me?"

Kagome blinked. "When is your birthday?"

"December."

"Whoa…and you're seventeen?"

He shook his head. "Sixteen."

"Whoa…that's a trip. How old are you, Yusuke?"

"Sixteen."

Kagome gulped. "I didn't know I'd have…yet _another_ ototo (younger brother)."

Kurama sweatdropped. He really hoped that she wouldn't insist on calling him that.

"And no, Shuiichi, I won't call you ototo unless you're in really big trouble. But I don't think that'll happen, now will it, Shu-chan?"

Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the nickname. "Okay, Kag-nee-san."

The two laughed, not knowing how alike their thoughts were at the moment.

_Maybe this'll turn out okay. _

A/N: Okay, so now Kagome and Kurama have now met. I'll have the next chapter out soon, I promise! Please bear with me! I have a two-test-grade and quiz grade Project on the Salem Witch Trials due soon! And it's taking me forever!


	3. Welcome to Meiou, Kagome

I Think I Love You

Chapter Three: Welcome to Meiou, Kagome!

Kagome curled deeper into the covers of her warm blankets, trying her hardest to remain in the peaceful oblivion known as sleep through the one sound no human being ever wanted to hear first thing in the morning.

:BeepBeepBeepBeep:

Kagome groaned quite loudly, trying to block out the grating, screeching sound with her pillow wrapped around her ears.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Kagome blinked, but heaved a sigh and tried to go back to sleep.

But it wasn't meant to be.

"Kagome?"

She grunted.

"Kagome? Kagome, come on!"

She groaned. "Go away, Shu!"

Kurama's eyebrow twitched. He didn't really like being called Shu. (Pronounced Sue)

Kagome came up with the oddest little nicknames to give him. And most of them were embarrassing as hell.

The redheaded thief sighed, and ripped the blanket off of the half-awake body of his sister.

The girl twitched, curling in on herself. "Shu! Leave me alone!"

"No, Kagome. Mother sent me up here to wake you up. Oh, and to give you this." He dropped the article of clothing in his hands on top of her head, enshrouding her eyes in red.

Kagome sat up drowsily, taking down the red cloth, and staring at it without really comprehending what it was as Kurama left to let her change.

The girl sighed, knowing that the younger would not leave her alone until she was up, dressed, and down stairs.

Kagome pulled herself out of bed and stripped herself of her nightgown, but paused as a sudden wave of nausea sent her running to the bathroom that was thankfully connected to her room.

She held onto the sides of the cool porcelain as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the used-to-be-clear water.

Five minutes later she lifted herself up again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Damn, this is driving me insane."

She sighed, striding back into her room and taking a look at the clothing on her bed for the first time.

It was pure red with a blue ribbon. Almost exactly like her old school uniform…just with long sleeves and was red. Same length skirt and everything. Well, this one had a nice bow in the front instead of her tie.

Kagome blinked. _What in the world? _

But she pulled it on either way, traipsing downstairs after brushing her hair and teeth.

Kurama looked up as she came in. "Good morning."

"Morning." She muttered.

"Well, someone's Ms. Grumpy." Laughed Shiori, placing a plate of food in front of Kagome. "Eat up, dear. Remember, this is your first day at Shuiichi's school."

"Oh…yeah, I forgot. Shuiichi, I'm going to be in the junior class right? While you're in the sophomore?"

Kurama sighed. She always loved to rub the fact that she was older than him in his face. But it made for an interesting argument. "Yes. You will, Kag-onee-san."

"Great, Shu-ototo." She giggled.

They had played this game nearly every morning since they'd met, and they always had fun.

The two wolfed down their breakfasts, grabbing their bags before yelling good-bye's to their parents and striding down to the street to begin their way to school.

Kurama smiled as he watched his new sister.

She really was like him in some ways, yet so different in others.

She was much louder than him that was for sure.

But she had his way of hiding information from you and making you frustrated about it because you know that she's hiding something but you can't figure out what.

That proved that she was nice, and yet she was frustrating at the same time.

Was he making any sense? He hoped so. He usually loved to confuse people, but he didn't feel like confusing himself at the moment.

His eyes focused on the back of his whistling sister as she walked ahead of him, skipping a little.

She'd already been living with them for a week, and somehow it was now hard to imagine a life without her. She had ingrained herself into their lives, and he didn't feel bothered with it in the least bit. He actually really enjoyed having a sister. Now he didn't have his mother's overbearing love and attention only concentrated on him. That could get quite embarrassing and infuriating in certain situations.

He was probably starting to blush just thinking about it.

"Shuiichi! Come on!"

Kurama's head shot up, and he noticed the school right in front of them. "Oh. I must have gotten lost in thought." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Nothing, Kag-chan. It's nothing." He assured her, leading her into the school. He took notice of many of the whispers around them.

"Who's that girl?"

"Why is she with Minamino?"

"Man, she is hot."

"I guess she's pretty, but won't Minami-san get mad that a random girl is hanging around Shuiichi?"

Kurama shook his head. _Ah, Minami. My Karasu of the Ningenkai. _

Kotoro Minami, president of the Shuiichi Minamino Fan Club.

Kurama took hold of Kagome's hand, leading her down the halls to the front office.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked the secretary, Ms. Ninakoji. She was a very nice woman in her mid-thirties who sometimes counseled a few students who were going through troubled times, making her the schools' secretary/counselor.

Kurama smiled. "Good morning, Ms. Ninakoji. This is my big sister, Kagome. She's just starting at Meiou today. Could you look up her information for me and give her a schedule?"

Ms. Ninakoji smiled. "Of course, Shuiichi. One second." After a few moments of serious typing, the secretary found Kagome's file. "Ah, here it is. My, my, Ms. Higurashi, you sure do have a long history of diseases. I hope you are over them."

Kagome laughed. "Of course…"

Kurama eyed her suspiciously for a second. _Diseases? Kagome doesn't look like she could have been sick a day in her life, she's such a healthy and energetic girl. Whatever, I'll just forget it. It's probably nothing. _

Kagome was finally handed her schedule and Kurama ushered her out of the office.

"Okay, Kagome. Let me see your schedule."

Kagome handed it over, she hadn't even looked at it herself.

"Okay…so you have Physical Science for first block, then you have Psychology, PE, then Japanese History. Well, I can show you to your Physical Science class since I have Biology first, but…you're going to have to get someone else to show you around the school. After first I don't have any classes near yours."

Kagome's face fell. Sure, they were in different years, but she had hoped that Kurama would have at least one class with her, since he was the best student in his year.

"Oh, don't look like that, Kagome. I'll meet you after school by the gate, okay?"

Kagome nodded, gulping as he led her to her Physical Science class.

The two stopped before the door, noticing that the tardy bell had rung.

"Don't worry, we'll have excuses for being late." Kurama assured her, noticing that she was nervous about being sent to AAP (Another name for Detention) on the first day.

"Okay, well, good luck." He kissed her forehead, both hugging before separating.

Kagome breathed deeply before knocking on the door.

"Come in." came a male voice.

Kagome pulled open the sliding door, and looked in meekly. "Um…is this Suoh-san's Physical Science class?"

"Yes, and you would be?" Mr. Suoh was one of those pretty boy teachers just out of College, and he looked very familiar to her.

_Wait…replace the black hair with silver and the violet eyes with gold…add the odd markings…SESSHOUMARU! _As she panicked on the inside, Kagome cleared her throat. "Um…Higurashi Kagome, sensei. I'm a new student."

"Obviously. Ms. Higurashi, would you come inside and introduce yourself, or do you make a habit of hanging in front of doorways?"

The class snickered.

Kagome blushed, stepping inside the classroom and closing the door. "Um, I'm Higurashi Kagome. I've just moved here from Shijoru High School."

"Whoa, why'd you move here? Shijoru's the best." Asked a girl near the front with green hair.

"Uh…things happen." She laughed nervously.

"Well, Ms. Higurashi, sit down next to…Suoh."

"Uh, sir, I thought you were Suoh." Kagome was now officially confused.

A familiar snort from near the back caught her attention. "There are two Suoh's in this class. I'm Inuyasha Suoh. He's Sesshoumaru Suoh. You got a problem with it?"

Kagome looked towards the voice and nearly fainted.

There, sitting in a desk wearing a Meiou High magenta uniform, was Inuyasha in human form. Long hair and all.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Inuyasha blinked, confused.

"Oh, no. Sorry. You just…look like an old friend of mine…he looked kind of like you. Except your hair and eyes were different colors."

"Whatever."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Sit."

"Yes sensei." Kagome hurried to her seat, sitting down and pulling out one of the textbooks' the secretary had given her.

_This is going to be a very long day…_

Okay, there's chapter three. I got really bored today, so I decided to update again. I hope you all enjoyed it. And the surprise teacher. More surprises yet to come, believe me! Please review. I am so happy with the response to this story. So many people seem to like it! Yay!


	4. Hiei's Confusion, Kagome's Tears

_Kagome_

**Hiei **

I Think I Love You

Chapter Four: Hiei's Confusion and Kagome's Tears

Kagome stretched, groaning loudly as she tried to work out the kinks that had burrowed themselves into her muscles.

She leaned back against the tree she was sitting under, waiting for Shuiichi to leave the school.

Her first month of classes had gone pretty well actually.

Sesshoumaru, she could tell from his aura, was still the demon that he had been, but he just looked human in his façade. Inuyasha was the same case.

She had Inuyasha in most of her classes, so she was happy.

Apparently he remembered her quite well, considering he had hugged the daylights out of her when he had her alone saying she had worried the shit out of him and where the hell had she been for the past five hundred years.

Kagome had explained everything to him, not mentioning Hiei in anything. But she could tell that he knew what happened. He always knew when something was wrong with her.

The two were now back to being the friends-that-argued-constantly that they used to be.

She had even found Sango and Miroku.

Sango was Kagome's PE coach, and she thought that was funny.

Miroku was her Psychology teacher, and he loved messing with their heads, confusing them to no ends with his reverse psychology.

Now all she had to do was find Shippo at some elementary school or something and she would have found the entire gang.

Kagome stretched, but froze when the aura of a demon passed by her so quickly she almost missed it.

Kagome looked around, trying to find it, and tried to zero in on the aura.

It was gone.

Kagome pouted. She really had to work on her powers more. She still wasn't very strong, although she helped kill Naraku with her aura; she wasn't some all-powerful priestess like Midoriko or something. (God, I hate it when fanfics do that!)

Kagome's eyes caught sight of Shuiichi's bright red hair and she turned toward him, only to freeze.

A black-haired man stood near Shuiichi, talking to him.

Black hair standing up in a flame, a white starburst near the forehead, and a pure-black outfit made of a cloak, tank-top, slacks, and boots with two white belts. No mistaking it, it was Hiei.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. What was Hiei doing here? Sure, she'd seen him in the pictures in Shuiichi's room and everything…but what was he doing here?

Kagome shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, and ran towards Shuiichi.

"Shuiichi! Quit flirting with your boyfriend! Let's get going!"

Shuiichi visibly bristled at the insinuation. "Kagome! He's my best friend."

"Uh-huh, that's what they all say." Kagome said, pretending to believe him. She smirked at him.

Shuiichi glared at his older sister. "You suck."

"And you do too, Shu-chan." Her eyes locked with Hiei's…locking with those familiar, beautiful rubies swirling with the ice of so many hardened years of life.

She couldn't stop the tears from springing to her eyes. _What the hell are you doing here? _

She whispered in her mind, knowing that he could hear her. He always had been able to, there was no reason that he would have suddenly stopped.

His eyes widened a miniscule amount as he completely recognized her now for whom she was.

**You should be dead…**

_Yeah, you made sure of that, didn't you?_

**I didn't try to kill you. **

_Oh yeah, right, sure. Whatever. _Kagome turned back to Shuiichi. "Let's go, Shuiichi. Mom will be worried."

Shuiichi nodded, sending a worried glance to his best friend.

The two ran off towards home, and Kagome hurried to her room once they got there, refusing to come out.

Shuiichi sighed as they all finished eating, eyeing Kagome's empty chair.

"Mother, I'm going to bring a bowl up to Kagome."

"Thank you dear. I was just about to do that." Shiori handed her son a tray of food and tea and he carried it up the stairs to Kagome's room.

"Kagome?" he gently knocked on the door.

A sniffling sound caught his ear, and he attuned his sensitive hearing to the sounds in the room.

She was softly singing something…a song that rung his heart in two just listening.

_Twisted, turning,_

_Crashing, burning, _

_All this just to break me down.  
You don't know me_

_You don't see me _

_You don't know me_

_Because I don't care. _

_But I'm still here, _

_Patiently waiting for you to disappear. _

_Is this my cross to bear?  
Faceless, faking,_

_Pressure, taking,_

_All this just to bring me down.  
I'm still here, _

_Reluctantly waiting for you to interfere. _

_Is this my cross to bear?_

(Staind: Cross to Bear)

Kurama blinked in surprise at the pure sadness in her voice…but his ears picked out a sob-ridden word filled with love and loathing.

"Hiei…"

Kurama started, almost dropping the tray in his hands. He cleared his throat, admonishing himself for losing his cool if even for a moment.

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"Can I come in, I brought"

"Go away!"

Kurama sighed. He grasped the doorknob and pushed his way into her room, placing the tray on the desk they had put in her room.

Her room, she said, looked exactly like the one from her old home so she had zero to no adjusting to do except for the different house and people.

"Kagome?"

The girls' face was buried into a tear-soaked pillow, her shoulders still shivering slightly.

Kurama strode over to his sister's bed, placing a hand on her shoulder as he sat down on the edge.

"Kagome…what does all of this have to do with Hiei?"

She stiffened at the name, and he knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"What makes you think this has to do with him?" she stuttered, stumbling over her words like a toddler learning how to walk.

"Well, for starters, you basically said that you know him, and I heard his name said after you finished singing." His emerald eyes saddened when Kagome's face came into view as she pulled her face out of her pillow.

Her beautiful eyes, usually so full of life and happy, were sad. Over sad, actually, they seemed…like a heart-broken fools' eyes.

"Kagome, what happened? How do you know Hiei? What did he do to you?"

Kagome sniffled.

He just had to bring up Hiei.

_Maybe…maybe I can trust him with it…he'll believe me. I know he will. _

"Shuiichi…I'm…not normal. I used to travel back and forth between now and the Feudal Era of Japan. I broke a jewel known as the Jewel of Four Souls. I gathered the shards of it with a half-demon named Inuyasha, a fox pup named Shippo, a demon exterminator named Sango, and Miroku, a perverted monk. We had to kill a demon named Naraku, who had most of the jewel shards. During the mission…I met someone."

"Hiei?" Kurama broke in. Her story was so amazing, so far-fetched…but he believed her. He knew that she wouldn't lie to him intentionally, and she wasn't crazy. Also, he remembered from his days as Yoko Kurama, meeting a girl who looked uncannily like Kagome. His eyes narrowed. _She is telling the truth. I can tell. She's the girl._

She nodded, not noticing his change in demeanor. "Yes. We met him when we stopped by a demon village. He was sitting in a corner of the tavern we were in, watching the crowd. Later, he saved me from a demon trying to kill me for the jewel, and then he disappeared…we met up again later. A few months later, I think. He stayed with us that time at my insistence. I wanted a new person in the group and I wanted to get to know him. He hated me. I could tell. Slowly…very slowly actually. We started to become friends, and then it evolved into something else."

"Love?"

"Maybe. I don't know. He sure can act like a love-struck fool when he wants to." Kagome snorted. "I just wish that what he'd told me was true."

"So…Hiei…betrayed you?"

"Not…betray per se. After the final battle with Naraku, which Hiei helped a great deal in, he said he was leaving forever. I was shocked. He said…he said that he loved me and that he'd stay with me forever. Of course…I didn't remember the fact that…as he said, _You were fool enough to trust a demon in lusts word and therefore you are being burned for your mistake. Never mistake lust for love. That was all it was. A cheap fuck. _With that, he left…and he took my heart with him, like he always had."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. That didn't sound like Hiei. Hiei was a sadistic little fuck, sure. But he would never string somebody along, making them believe he loved them and then dropping them. He didn't believe in that. He always believed in being straight-forward. If you wanted to fuck somebody, fuck them. If you wanted them for a mate, then take them for a mate…this just defied everything he knew about Hiei. "Is there…anything else?" Kurama choked out, trying to control the sudden burning urge to either kill his friend or break down crying with Kagome wrapped tightly in his arms.

He cared deeply for his little sister. And he would now do anything to protect her.

"Well…Shuiichi, you've noticed how I've been…odd lately."

"Of course. You blew up at me for no reason and then started crying while apologizing like your life depended on it. You've wanted really weird foods…what kind of mixture is peanut butter and ramen, by the way?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Uh…Shuiichi...what I'm about to tell you cannot be told to mom and dad."

"Of course."

"I'm pregnant."

Kurama blinked. "You're…pregnant?" _Why didn't I smell it? _

"Yes."

"But that would mean…who's?"

"Hiei's…the night before we defeated Naraku. I was so scared…and a comforting kiss led somewhere else." Kagome blushed brightly. Just the memory of that made her blush her head off.

"So…you didn't get an abortion?"

He immediately regretted the words once they left his mouth.

"What! I would never do that!" Kagome glared at him so hard that he was scared…she could scare Hiei, no doubt about it. "This is…the last thing I have of Hiei. No matter what he did to me…I love him. I can never stop loving him."

Kurama gave her a soft smile. "Well…I guess that makes you a fool…but a loveable fool." He pat her on the head, playfully ruffling her hair.

"Hey…" Kagome said, pretending to slap him.

Kurama ducked quite easily.

Kagome's alarm went off, and a song burst through.

Kurama laughed. This was their favorite song.

He stood and held a hand out to Kagome. "Shall we dance?"

Kagome grinned. "I'd be delighted."

The two stood and started to dance and sing to the music, lost in the mixture of their voices with the song.

(_Kurama _**Kagome _Both_**)

**_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_  
**  
_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
and I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
and I can't help to fix myself  
Your making me insane  
All I can say is  
_  
**_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_  
**

**I tried to help you once  
A kiss will only vise  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That your drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last dance  
**  
**_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_  
**

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
and I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause your drowning in the water  
and I tried to grab your hand  
and I left my heart open  
but you didn't understand  
but you didn't understand  
You fix yourself  
_  
_I can't help you fix yourself**  
**_**But at least I can say I tried_  
_**_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**  
**_**I can't help you fix yourself_  
_**_But at least I can say I tried**  
**_**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_  
_**  
**_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_**

**_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_  
**(Papa Roach: Scars)

The two collapsed to Kagome's bed, laughing as they held out the last note as far as they could.

Kurama stood up from Kagome's bed, his eyes watching her in her sleep.

The poor girl had been through a lot. And she still had the energy to smile and laugh.

Kurama looked out the window. Tomorrow he would have a long talk with his best friend.

Oh yes…a very long talk.


	5. The Talk

**I Think I Love You**

Chapter Five: The Talk

Kurama stared down at the forest floor, waiting for the small fire demon.

A familiar blob of black lay high up in a wisteria tree near the lake, and he headed towards it with determined steps.

"Hiei!" he yelled.

"Hn. What, fox?"

"Get your ass down her, **now**!" Sure, Kurama didn't usually act like this, but he was pissed, damn it!

Hiei blinked in surprise. Kurama never talked like that. Not even to him. "What's wrong, fox?" he asked, curious as to what he could have done to merit the kitsune's anger.

"Get. Down. Here. Now!" he hissed.

Hiei noticed the gold swirling within the emerald orbs and new to jump down and join him under the tree.

Kurama sighed, smiling slightly. "Thank you. All of that screaming was hurting my throat."

Hiei rolled his eyes as he sat down next to the kitsune.

"So…Hiei? Were you alive in the Feudal Era?"

Hiei blinked. Now that came out of nowhere. "Yes."

"Do you remember something about the Jewel of Four Souls?"

"Yes. I helped to get the shards of it back. Why the hell are you asking me all of these questions? Spit it out fox, it's not like you to beat around the bush."

Kurama sighed. "Fine. Hiei, why did you play with Kagome's heart like that?"

Hiei almost fell over. Keyword being almost. "What?"

"Why, Hiei? Do you know what you did to her? How you tore her up inside? And now she has a constant reminder of how you treated her…"

"I…" he paused. Why had he done it? He couldn't really remember anymore. Yes he could. He just didn't want to admit it. He looked over at the redheaded human he had come to trust and respect as a great ally and a good friend. "Kurama…." _I can trust him. He's told me so a million times. _"500 years ago…when we all defeated Naraku…I'm guessing you know the story since you're asking me?"

"Yes, Kagome told me everything last night."

Hiei paled only slightly. If she'd told him everything, then he knew about their little…physical relationship. _Damn. _"After we defeated Naraku…I knew for a fact that I loved Kagome…or what I think is love. Whenever I was around her…I felt scared and weak. But at the same time I felt like I could slaughter all three of the Demon Lords in a single blow. I was confused. So, I did what I always do."

"You ignored it…" Kurama whispered.

Hiei nodded.

"But why did you say you just used her for a cheap fuck? I mean…if you thought you loved her…"

"I didn't know what love is. Only by what the others keep telling me what love is do I have the slightest idea of what it is. And whenever I think about her…when she was happy…sad…angry…excited…I can never help but think how beautiful she was and how sorry I was that I broke her heart like that. But I know that things can never go back to the way that they were. I've made my bed and now I have to lie in it. And it's not like she'd take me back. What reason would she have to?"

Kurama shook his head. Hiei always acted so tough, when inside he was sad and worried.

"Hiei…there are two reasons why she would come back to you."

"Oh really? And what are they, pre tell?"

"One…I know for a fact that she still loves you, Hiei. And…well…there's another reason…it'll shock you, I know. I mean, it threw me on my ass…"

"What is it, fox?"

Kurama paused, as if about to tell him…then shook his head, a small smile on his face. "No. You go to her. She'll tell you."

"She'll kill me, you mean," Hiei muttered. He wasn't usually afraid of anything, but the thought of facing Kagome after all this time…Well, he'd willingly trade places with someone else for that moment in time.

"Oh, I don't think she'll kill you Hiei. But I do know that she's not really all that happy with you. Just…go to her. Please?" With that, the fox demon left, leaving Hiei alone with these new thoughts.

_I knew she loved me. And I was afraid. I'm willing to admit it now. I was scared back then. I guess 500 years can be good for you. _Hiei sighed, reaching into his pocket, and pulled something out.

He hesitantly opened his fist, revealing a jeweled butterfly hair clip. The butterfly was an ornate Lace Wing Butterfly. Each jewel the exact color and place of the beautiful insect. He'd bought it for Kagome from a peddler…well…he'd stolen it…but she'd never know that. He'd meant to give it to her _that_ night. But he never got around to it. I think you can guess why. His fist clenched around the clip, and he steeled his resolve.

He was going to do it. He was going to go see Kagome for the true first time in 500 years. Hopefully she wouldn't kill him.


	6. Unbelievable

Hey everyone! Sorry for the really long wait. My teachers have been jerks and have been piling project atop project onto me. I'll try to make it up to you! I'm sorry! Oh, and for those of you who think Hiei agreed a little too readily last chapter…well, I'm sorry that I made him OOC in that…but I just couldn't hold out their confrontation any longer. This is their first true meeting in 500 years (for Hiei. It's been about a few months for Kagome.). Oh, and this chapter will be OOC as well. I'm sorry, but I couldn't hold off this plot bunny bite any longer.

I Think I Love You: Chapter Six: Unbelievable

Kagome hummed a nameless tune to herself as she towel-dried her soaking wet hair.

Water droplets clung desperately to her body, dripping down into the soft, cream towel that hung on her body.

_Where is Shuiichii? I haven't seen him since breakfast this morning. I'm worried…_Kagome looked out the window, taking in the sight of the sun setting into its bed of stars and crimson light.

She smiled slightly as a memory of the Feudal Era forced its way into her mind.

Kagome sighed, staring out at the setting sun with a small smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" came a deep growl from behind her.

She turned to look at the new-comer, and her smile widened. "I love watching the sunset."

Ruby eyes rolled in mock annoyance. "You're odd."

"Why don't you come sit next to me, Hiei?" she patted the patch of grass beside her, inviting him to come and watch with her.

Hiei sighed, but sat down next to her on the dark grass, one leg stretched out in front of him, the other propped up to where his arm could rest on the top of his knee.

"I don't see what's so special about it…" he muttered after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What? It's beautiful. The mixture of colors…pink and purple at the top, yellow and orange…and finally red." She smiled, looking him in the eyes with her own chocolate-brown orbs. "The red reminds me so much of your eyes. They're so beautiful. Like a mixture of blood, fire, and rubies…roses too."

Hiei rolled his eyes again. "That's a weird thing to say, but alright."

"Oh sorry! Did that sound weird?"

"Just forget I said anything…" a ghost of a smile formed on Hiei's lips, brightening up his usually dark features.

Kagome laughed lightly, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Hiei had always been the perfect height for her. Only the slightest bit taller than her, not counting his hair. When they sat down, she was able to lie her head directly onto his shoulder without gaining a neck kink.

Hiei's smile broadened. Hesitantly, he wrapped a black-clad arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, resting his cheek against the ebony silk of her hair.

That had been one of their more peaceful moments…a lot of their moments together were a little more violent.

Hiei had always had at least a few 'sweet' moments.

He never really said anything, it was merely an action. Something simple like wrapping her up in her blankets a little tighter when she was shivering, wrapping his arms around her when she was sad or scared…just little things. But those moments that were so far and few between…those were the memories she cherished.

She had loved Hiei with all of her heart. She didn't care that he was cold. That was just how he was. And she still loved him. He was a murderer, a thief, and sometimes an all-out bastard. But…she could never hate him for all he had done. She had feared him when they had first met. She would have been insane not to have been scared. It was part of human nature to feel fear.

But when she thought Hiei had hated her…he was scared of her…

Scared of her kindness, her beauty, the love that she gave him even when he continuously pushed her away and insulted her.

Kagome smiled sadly, staring into the mirror as she pulled on her one last article of clothing.

"So you still have that same odd taste in clothing…"

Kagome yelped, throwing her hairbrush at the window, where the voice had originated from, only to have it caught in the pale hand of a black-clad figure she recognized all too much.

"H-Hiei?" _What the hell is he doing here? _

"Hn. As to your earlier question, your brother sent me here. He said you had something to tell me."

Kagome blinked, and then horror overtook her features. _Oh no! Shuiichi talked to him! Damn him! Damn him to the seven levels of hell! _

"I already tried. It didn't work."

Kagome gave a sound that sounded akin to a harrumph.

"So? Spill it, onna." _Shit, I shouldn't have done that. _

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "My name is Kagome, ass-wipe. Not onna. Or any of the other beautiful nicknames you love to give me."

Hiei snorted. "Whatever."

Kagome couldn't help the small, sad smile that crept across her lips.

"What's that look for?" He grunted.

"Nothing. I'm just…remembering."

"Remembering? What?"

"What we used to be."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Females. Always harping on ancient history."

Kagome's eyes widened. Sure, she knew that he'd hated her…but to call what they'd had 'ancient history'…

Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Here came the pregnant mood-swings. "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, slapping him as hard as she could.

Hiei fell off the windowsill out of pure shock. She'd never hit him before…at least…not that hard.

"What the fuck…!"

He looked up into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes, shocked to see thousands of emotions welling up within them. The stinging feeling of a very hard connection of skin on skin was turning dark red on his left cheek, slowly darkening to a possible bruise.

Just as suddenly as she was furious, Kagome's eyes widened and she grasped him in a hug around his neck, kneeling down to his level on her carpet, sobbing. "I-I'm so-sorry…" she sobbed out.

Now Hiei was confused as hell. _What the hell is going on here? _

With her this close to him, he could easily smell her scent. A comforting mixture of strawberries and cream with the subtle scent of jasmine and irises.

A scent that he had missed all too much over the past half a thousand years.

Finally, she calmed down, and pulled away, sitting in front of him on her knees.

"So…are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" he whispered. Right now, he was scared of what might be going on. She was acting scary as hell that was for sure.

Kagome took a deep breath, steadying herself for what she knew was coming. "Hiei…do you remember…that night?"

Hiei smirked. "How could I forget?" he snickered, almost laughing. "Never knew you were…that…_kinky_."

Kagome blushed. "Yeah well you weren't exactly being Mr. Innocent, either."

A dark chuckle reverberated from within Hiei's chest, almost like a rumbling purr.

_Better tell him when he's in a slightly good mood._ Kagome took a deep breath again. "Well…I'm…I'mpregnantwithyourchild,Hiei." The last few words came out in a giant rush, but Hiei was able to decipher it thanks to his great hearing.

"N-nani?" Hiei gasped out once he was able to regain his breath.

"I'm pregnant Hiei…seven months…" Kagome looked him straight in the eyes, knowing that he always knew when she was lying. He said she would never look him in the eyes when she lied.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly…_Pregnant? With…my child? _

Kagome took Hiei's silence in a bad way.

Tears welled in her eyes, spilling down her face.

With that, Hiei was gone…once again.

Kagome's sobs only got louder as she realized that she was once again alone.

She stood on her feet, legs shaky and unsteady. She grabbed her alarm clock and threw it against the wall, making it hit her radio. Steadily, a song leaked out, growing louder as it went.

_I wish you didn't love me  
I wish you'd make this easy  
It was love that caught me  
Now it's fear that keeps with you_

_  
I wasn't to be by your side  
So I can close my eyes  
To the growing emptiness inside that kills me  
When I'm with you_

_  
You try to break me _

_Try to hate me  
So you can fall out of love_

_  
You want to make me _

_Believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing with out you_

The tears fell faster from her eyes, and she choked out the words the song, voice as broken as her heart.

_It's unbelievable but I believe you  
It's unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone_

Hiei collapsed into his tree, holding his head in his hands.

_She's pregnant? I can't believe this…she had to have been lying…no, she wasn't. I could tell. She looked me square in the eyes. She can't do that when she's lying. God. What am I going to do? _

Suddenly the two voices he always tried to ignore came up from the recesses of his mind…his koorime and his pyro side.

What else? Ignore her like we have been. It's worked so far…came the deeper, huskier voice of his flame heritage, always the demon.

**No it hasn't! **The softer, more fragile-sounding voice made itself known, the side of him that usually made him do the small heroic things he'd been doing since after he stole the Sword of Darkness. **It's been tearing us apart. And you know it! She's pregnant with our child! Doesn't that bring at least a spark of joy to your heart? **

Yuki, his koorime side, was right. When he'd heard those words fall from Kagome's lips, after the initial shock, he'd felt an emotion he hadn't felt for a long time…joy. It was a happiness that he'd always hoped to feel. One that he'd thought he'd never need. But now that he'd felt it…it was like a drug. One taste and you're hooked.

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, a song from a nearby radio leaked into his subconscious…invading his mind and making him feel even worse.

_I feel you in my shadow  
My heart feels cold and hollow  
No matter where I run I see  
Your eyes always follow me_

Hiei sighed. He really had missed Kagome. He hated saying that to her. But what else could he say to make her understand? He couldn't handle being in a real relationship. _I still don't think I can…_

A sudden image of Kagome's heartbroken face, the lost look in her eyes, and the tears falling down her cheeks ran through his mind.

She felt all alone. Lost. Like the other half of her soul was missing.

_But she isn't alone. I mean, she has the Fox and the Detective. Even the Idiot has become friends with her. _But for some reason that only his heart could explain, the sight of her saddened face only made him want to hug her. Comfort her. Make her believe that she would never be alone again…

_  
Try to hold me  
Try to own me  
Keeping something that's not yours  
You want to make believe that I'm crazy  
Make me think that you're the cure_

Hiei groaned, pressing his palms closer to his eyes. _Oh fuck it! _

_It's unbelievable but I believe you  
It's unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone_

Kagome lifted herself from the carpet where she'd been kneeling and wiped her eyes. She should have known that talking to him wouldn't have made a difference. Even the thought of a child with her made him leave. But damn did that hurt.

He didn't love her. He never had. And he never will…

Slowly, Kagome shuffled into her pajamas and climbed into bed, allowing herself to fall asleep.

_You're still haunting me  
In my sleep  
You're all I see  
But I can't go back  
Cause I know it's wrong  
For us to go on  
And I'm growing strong  
To confront my fears_

Hiei paused, sitting patiently on Kagome's windowsill. She had always had a problem with leaving her window wide open.

He shook his head lightly, and his eyes swept the room, landing on Kagome.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the girl he hadn't seen in 500 years.

Kagome was wearing her old pair of pajamas. A tank top of light, cotton candy pink with a little sleeping blue dragon on the front.

A pair of shorts the same color adorned her hips to mid-thigh.

Now that she was asleep, he could see how her stomach had grown over the past few months, proving that she was pregnant. He took a deep breath. He was about to do something that if anyone ever found out about it, he'd never live it down.

Slowly, he stepped down from the windowsill, and slipped off his boots. With a silence only acquired by hundreds of years of practice of sneaking up on people.

Hiei gulped as his knees bumped the side of the bed.

"Kagome…" he whispered, leaning down to shake her shoulder.

She whimpered, a fist clenched near her chin. She curled in on herself as close as she could. "Hiei…" she breathed, a small smile on her face.

_It's unbelievable but I believe you  
It's unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone_

His hand froze just shy of her bared shoulder. She was still dreaming about him. Even after all of this time.

A small glint of gold glittered around her neck, and his pointer finger gently pulled up a pendant from under her shirt by the chain.

It was the pendant he'd given her for her birthday. The one that he'd had since he was born. The Koorime Tear pendant.

A simple, multi-faceted clear gem with slight lights of baby blues and pinks.

She'd kept it all this time…just like he'd kept the butterfly.

Carefully, so as not to hurt her, he entered her dream.

She was alone. And she knew it. She didn't accept it. But she knew it was a fact that she simply could not change. Hiei was gone. So was Inuyasha… Sango… Miroku… Shippo …they were all gone.

They'd left her…no, she'd left them. There was so much difference.

Kagome sighed, leaning against the cold wall of loneliness that she was so close to being swallowed by.

"Why are you so sad?" The deep growl of a male's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She started, looking up to stare into a pair of rubies she knew so well. "H-Hiei?"

"Of course. Answer the question."

"You…you left me. And I left behind everyone else. I didn't want to…but I had to. And I…I just want…"

"Things to be back to normal." He finished for her, kneeling down to stare her in the eyes.

"Kagome…I love you…wake up…" he whispered, his voice, so dark and rich, invaded her thoughts, making them melt away.

His voice had always reminded her of chocolate…chocolate liquors. The dark, Belgian kind that melted on your tongue and left you craving more with it's complexities of sweet and tart-like taste.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, so wanting to believe what he was saying.

"Yes…"

A smile brightened up her face, her eyes drifting closed as the dream melted away.

Kagome's eyes flittered open, finally opening fully to meet those same eyes again.

"Hiei? Wh-What? How?"

Hiei looked down at her, a single, clawed hand gently stroking her hair. He had loved doing that when they had been together. He'd always said her hair was so soft…

"Do…you still love me?" He could barely get the words out, his words little more than a soft whisper.

Kagome's eyes saddened. "Y-yes… I do. I never stopped." Tears filled her eyes, disobeying her commands for them to stay back.

Hiei gulped. He knew what he had to say…and he was scared. "I…I love you, Kagome…I always have…"

"Then…why?"

"I was scared. That was all. I didn't want to give my heart to anyone. After my mother died and I couldn't find Yukina…I just gave up. I thought I would be alone all my life. Without anyone there. No warmth in my cold, dark life that I had been leading. But then you came along. I saved you without knowing why and then I met you again. You begged me to stay and even though I constantly ignored you, insulted you, and tried every method I could to get you away from me and my heart, nothing worked. I finally gave up, and gave my heart to you without your notice. I knew I had your heart in my clawed, blood-stained hands…and I loved it. I belonged to someone and someone belonged to me. Then, when I almost say you die by Naraku's hands…I snapped. I always worried about you. Were you okay? Would you be safe without me on the other side of that well? Did you miss me? I was so scared because I worried about you so much. I cared about you. I would have died for you…and that's what I was afraid of. I thought if I could just…keep you away from me, then I wouldn't be burdened by these feelings any longer. But I was wrong. They only grew over time…I couldn't get rid of them. And now…I'm ready to face what I've been hiding from like a coward." Hiei got up from the floor and held onto her hand. "Kagome…will you let me stay with you? Be the father of your…_our _child?"

Tears were falling unchecked down Kagome's face, and she grasped Hiei in a hug, burying her face in his chest like she had done so many times before.

"Oh Hiei…you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that…how much I missed you…but…are you sure? I mean, things won't be easy. I have mood swings, cravings…"

Hiei smirked. "I've defeated so many demons that make Naraku seem like a baby with a wooden sword and still lived. I deal with the idiot and his friends 24/7. I think I can handle a baby and a pregnant woman."  
Kagome laughed. "Famous last words."

Kagome finally gave into her temptations and captured his lips in hers, extracting a gasp from the 'Great Hiei'.

She smirked and took the initiative, plunging her tongue into his mouth as her mouth meshed against his.

Hiei allowed her the one moment of dominance, then bit her lip with his fang and used that distraction to take over the kiss, pushing her back onto the bed with him on top of her.

Kagome squealed within his mouth, making him smirk as their tongues fought in their mouths, tangling with each other.

The fire spread through Hiei's veins, the warmth from having Kagome so close to him again.

The two finally broke apart when breathing was becoming a desperate necessity, gasping.

Kagome smiled softly as Hiei wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her to his chest.

She let sleep take her, finally happy for the first time in several months.

Hiei's eyes started to slide shut, drowsiness overtaking his mind. But not before he could think a single thought…_Maybe she can teach me to love again…just maybe. _

A/N: Ok, sorry for the long wait, people. I've been uberly busy!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as you can see, I've changed the rating. I'll need to for what I have planned later. Remember, she's pregnant. (Wink, wink.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update again as soon as my teacher's stop being jerk-off's!


	7. Breaking the News

Hey! I'm sooooo sorry about the long wait, people! Summer School has been absolutely hectic lately and I've gotta make sure that I get good grades or I won't graduate to be in the 11th grade. That would suck soooooo bad, man. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and FORGIVE ME!

**I Think I Love You**

Chapter Seven: Breaking the News

Kagome whimpered as the sunlight stabbed at her eyes, she hurriedly tried to bury her head under her pillow. Unfortunately the gods were not piteous for her today. Her alarm clock went off and 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua (A.K.A, the-song-that-should-never-have-seen-the-light-of-day-and-deserves-to-burn-in-the-seventh-level-of-Hell) screeched its way out of her speakers and into her ears.

The poor and abused miko groaned and slammed a fist down upon the alarm clock, thankfully shutting it up.

Kagome sat up, stretching. Only when she sat up and threw her legs over the edge did she realize what was missing.

Where was Hiei?

Kagome's brown eyes searched the room, trying to find her recently-recovered love. All she found was a folded piece of paper on her bedside table.

Kagome blinked and picked it up, unfolding the white paper.

She smiled as she recognized Hiei's untidy scrawl.

_Kagome, _

_Had to leave. Mission; I really don't want to go to jail again. (Tried to take over the world and got caught: currently on parole). Should be back in a week. _

_Sorry, _

_Hiei_

Kagome smiled. "Well, at least he left a note." She shook her head. Her Hiei…always on the run. Kagome's smile widened as she thought that. Her Hiei…that sounded so right.

With a wide smile on her face, Kagome got ready for school, humming the whole way down the stairs after her usual 'episode' of morning sickness.

She noticed Shuiichi wasn't at the table and she blinked, about to ask where he was when she remembered that the letter said Shuiichi was on the team too.

Shiori gave her usual bento over and kissed her on the cheek. "Have a wonderful time at school, Kagome. Shuiichi has gone on another camping trip with his friends. Lord knows with how many camping trips those four go on they would have explored every forest from here to Cancun."

Kagome giggled and picked up a piece of toast, shoving it into her mouth as she ran to school.

It was odd, going to school without Shuiichi at her side.

She ran to Physical Science after saying hi to a few people she had become semi-friends with at the school. Truthfully, she felt she had a lot more friends at Sarayashiki. Yusuke had convinced her to cut school about a week ago and had sat her down with him in his classes. She passed herself off as Yusuke's Truant Officer and that she had been charged with keeping an eye on him.

The teachers all bought it, the only problem was they kept telling her all of the 'horrible' things that Yusuke had ever done to the school and its' occupants. Kagome, and not to mention Yusuke, had been near murderous by the end of the day. But she had met a lot of people that day that wanted to be her friends, and she wound up liking a lot of them. She had to say that she preferred the atmosphere of Sarayashiki High School to the overly-tense perfectionist-air that made up Meiou.

Kagome seated herself near the back of the class next to Inuyasha's desk, chuckling when she saw his baseball cap pulled low over his eyes, arms crossed and posture slouched.

She rolled her eyes as Sesshoumaru, or Mr. Suoh, started his lesson.

Half-way through the lesson, Inuyasha was still asleep and Sesshoumaru continued to ignore him.

Kagome leaned over when Sesshoumaru turned to write something on the board about hydronuim sulfate or something of that sort and placed one of her earphones in the shell of his ear, pressing 'play' on her iPod. Music played in Inuyasha's ear, only loud enough for his sensitive hearing to pick up on it. He yelped and fell right out of his desk, landing on his butt on the floor.

Sesshoumaru turned to glance at him. "Mr. Suoh, I would prefer it if Ms. Higurashi would not have to resort to using music to wake you up. And don't fall on the floor again. Thank you for joining us." He turned back to the board as the class giggled and Inuyasha glared up at his innocent-looking 'best friend'.

Kagome grinned at him innocently, gazing at him with her 'what?' face.

He rolled his eyes and got back up into his seat. "You're evil…" he muttered.

"Glad you noticed hun." She muttered right back.

--------------------------

After school, Kagome returned home, did her homework, and sat on her windowsill, trying to catch a glimpse of the group coming back home.

This routine was repeated for a week, and still her four friends had not returned. Kagome was starting to get worried.

She sighed, removing herself from the windowsill and going to bed, wrapping her arms around her overly-large stomach. She counted off the months in her head…eight months…not much longer now. Kagome had been able to handle all of her urges and mood swings that had come her way since she'd found out she was pregnant.

But her…_other_ urges…she hadn't known what to do with them. So she ignored them. Sure, sometimes she indulged herself…but she wouldn't think about that now.

The sudden sound of a door clattering broke her out of her thoughts, bringing along with it the sounds of a familiar argument.

"—I told ya, shorty, I ain't no idiot!"

The calm yet amused voice of her brother joined the conversation. "Kuwabara, your sentence held a double negative. You were actually saying that you _are_ an idiot."

Kagome's face broke out into a smile, her eyes brightening with happiness as she rushed out of her room and down the stairs.

As she reached the end of the steps, she finally caught sight of the foursome coming into the house, Shuiichi urging them to be quiet.

Kagome snickered. "No need, Shuiichi. Mom and Dad aren't home."

Shuiichi nearly jumped out of his skin, as did the others except for Hiei.

"K-Kagome! What are you doing down here? You should be in your room resting!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I feel fine."

Although she only now realized that she had forgotten her illusion that usually covered the evidence of her pregnancy, allowing Yusuke and Kuwabara to notice.

"Holy shit, Kagome, did you swallow a watermelon or something?" Yusuke blurted out, tactless as ever.

Kagome burst into tears, falling to the floor in a heap.

Shuiichi glared at his friend and ran forward to comfort his sister. "Kagome-chan, he didn't mean it like that. He was just surprised."

Kagome hiccupped. "He-He said I was fat."

"No, Kagome you're not fat. You're pregnant, there's a difference."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Kagome, stop crying."

Everyone blinked at Hiei's use of the girl's name except for the girl herself.

She quieted her tears and then nodded, finally stopping them altogether.

She struggled to her feet, trying to not kick the melon she could now call her stomach.

Shuiichi helped her up, and she grunted.

"Damn I'll be glad when this is over." She muttered.

Shuiichi nodded. "That makes two of us." Her constant mood swings could take a lot out of the usually unshakeable fox.

Shuiichi urged Yusuke and Kuwabara up to his room so they could start tending to their abandoned schoolwork; Hiei stayed in the hallway as he didn't go to school.

Once the three disappeared out of their sight, Kagome pulled Hiei to her in a tight hug. "Oh kami I missed you so much…" she whispered, burying her face in his neck as his arms snaked around her waist.

Hiei nodded. This whole touchy-feely lovey-dovey thing would take quite a bit of time to get used to…

Kagome giggled. "Well, who'd you have to kill?"

"Stupid D-class demons who wanted to try and take over the world without an adequate plan. They also tried to raid a village. I don't think a lot of demons understand the 'First pillage, _then _burn.'"

Kagome giggled again. "Silly."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Only you would call me silly."

The miko nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to hers so she could kiss him.

Hiei smirked and pressed his mouth to hers, making her melt in his arms.

The two stayed like that for as long as they could before pulling apart so Kagome could breath.

Kagome panted, her chest heaving as warmth spread through her body, pooling in her stomach. "Hiei…" she whispered before grabbing him again and kissing him harshly, not caring that his fang pierced her lip; allowing the tangy metallic taste of her blood to fill Hiei's mouth.

The hi-youkai groaned quietly, keeping his eyes shut as if not seeing her would quell the desire he had for his mate. "Damnit Kagome…what are you doing to me?"

She smirked slightly at him as she pulled back, running a hand through his fur-like hair and made sure that her hips pressed meaningfully into his. "Seducing you…" she whispered into his ear, grinding their hips together.

A low growl emanated from Hiei's throat, his pride not wanting to give into her advances just yet while his instincts were screaming at him to grab her and fuck her until she couldn't walk for a month. "Kagome…you're treading on dangerous ground…"

She giggled. "Hiei…I don't care who's in the house and I don't care that you're a demon. Remember? Now, koi, I would like to advise you in something."

The playful miko stepped back, running a fingertip down the side of Hiei's face, neck, and chest. "You have a pregnant female here that has been waiting for and wanting you for the past few months. What do you think I want you to do?"

Hiei couldn't stop himself from gulping at the sight of her brown eyes and groaned. "Damnit, Kagome!" he groaned out.

Kagome giggled and pressed herself to him until you couldn't have slipped a piece of shoji paper between them.

Kagome didn't seem the least bit bothered that they were making out in the hallway…in fact, that was only turning her on more.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist, a hand massaging her hip while the other slipped under her skirt to play idly with her thigh.

Kagome squirmed, giggling against his hot mouth. "Hiei…" she breathed lightly.

Suddenly Kagome was the one against the wall and Hiei was holding her there with his hands grasping hers on either side of her head. Still kissing her senseless, of course.

Hiei knew what two hundred years of no sex with Kagome had done to his system…he also knew before this night was over Kagome wouldn't be able to walk for a little while.

Neither heard Yusuke's voice slowly getting louder as he and the others came down the steps to go into the kitchen until…

"…and so then I told Keiko that I…WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKIN' HELL!" Yusuke suddenly yelped, making the two jump apart.

Kurama blinked. "Yusuke what's the…" he saw Hiei and his sister, one looking thoroughly ravished sitting on the floor and the other red as a stop sign, glaring at the detective. "Oh."

Yusuke stared at him for a moment. " 'Oh'? That's all you have to say? I mean, Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Kurama! I find your sister and our best friend practically fucking against the wall and all you have to say is 'Oh'!"

Kurama sighed and slapped Yusuke upside the head, as Kagome was now sobbing at the foot of the wall.

Hiei sighed and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her so that she was resting against him fully. "Shh…It's okay. It's okay." He cooed, calming her down with his koorime abilities. Koorime had the ability to heal, ice and calm.

Yusuke and everyone stared at shock as Kagome slowly stopped sobbing and buried her face in his neck.

Hiei stared up at them with tired eyes. He knew that this was going to be a very long night. "So I guess I should explain…?"

A/N: That's the end of it. Well, the chapter anyway. I'm already at work on the next chapter and it's going to be a bit of a time skip. Okay? Just so you know. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, in all it's shortness but I have a semester test tomorrow on all thirty chapters of United States History that I've learned within my entirety of time at summer school. Later! TTFN: Ta-Ta For Now!


	8. Chapter 8 The Explanation

Okay, I AM SO SORRY it has taken me so friggin' long to update.

Please forgive me!

My boyfriend and I had problems, then he started trying to date my 15-year-old little sister, I started dating my best friend and then I moved to take care of my aunt, cousin and two Bull Mastiffs. SO I AM SO SORRY!

Anyways, here's the long-awaited next chapter of I Think I Love You.

I have a surprise for all of you in this chapter. Do not read if you are not of proper age.

I Think I Love You: Chapter Eight

**The Explanation **

"Okay, you two. Now spill." Yusuke said, sitting back on the couch in Kurama's living room, staring at the newly-revealed couple sharing a loveseat.

Kagome sat on her boyfriend's lap, cuddling him close to her as his arms remained firmly around her waist. His stance was protective and yet loving at the same time. None of them had ever seen Hiei look like that.

"Kagome, why don't you start?" Kurama supplied helpfully, handing out sodas to everyone.

Hiei didn't drink soda, so he took a bottle of water from the fox.

"Well…a while ago, I started to travel into the past via a well on my family's shrine. It took me 500 years into the past and I met up with a bunch of people after I broke a jewel that had been found inside of me. That jewel was the Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon no Tama. I was the reincarnation of its previous protector. My companion was a half-demon by the name of Inuyasha, who had fallen in love with Kikyo, the previous protector. But the two were deceived by a demon named Naraku and Kikyo died; Inuyasha was pinned to a tree for 50 years. I came along and woke him up. I broke the jewel after it was stolen by a demon. So then we had to collect the pieces. Along the way we picked up a fox kit named Shippou, a monk named Miroku and a demon slayer named Sango. We all wanted to kill one man named Naraku, who also wanted the jewel to become a full demon. About two years into our expedition, I was almost raped by a demon behind a bar in a town we'd stopped in for the night. Hiei killed the demon, but I didn't see him again until months afterward when his clan of thieves was killed by Naraku for their jewel shards. He joined with us and…well, I guess you can guess what happened." She blushed. "We killed Naraku and then I left for home. Hiei and I found each other again and now we're together. That's pretty much it."

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked in surprise. "Wow…you've got to be shitting me. Hiei's actually in LOVE with someone?!"

Hiei gave them a cold glare. "Hn."

"And what's with the stomach?" Yusuke asked.

"She's pregnant." Hiei said flatly. But anyone who knew him would recognize the warm and proud tone he carried behind his stoic façade.

Yusuke blinked. "So….whoa, you guys've…"

Kagome blushed bright red, hiding her face in Hiei's black cloak. "Y-yes…but it was a long time ago…I'm seven months pregnant."

"Wow, you're just about to pop!" Yusuke laughed, then turned to Hiei. "So, Hiei, how's it feel to know you're about to release your spawn upon the world?"

Hiei blinked in surprise at the question. Then smirked. "Koenma's gonna piss himself."

Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara all shared a laugh at that.

Kagome shook her head, burying her face in Hiei's neck. She pressed a gentle kiss to the soft skin revealed by the black cloth and felt his laughter freeze as he shivered in surprise. Kagome laughed joyfully at the reaction she pulled out of him.

Then the baby kicked.

Kagome froze, eyes wide and mouth open as her hand flew to her swollen belly. "H-Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"It—It moved…" she smiled, taking his hand and putting it under her own so he could feel it.

The baby kicked and punched at his hand. Hiei froze as well, staring in awe at his hand.

This just made it all the more real. Their child had moved.

Kurama smiled and stood, walking over. "May I?" he asked Hiei and Kagome.

Hiei removed his hand and Kagome did as well, allowing Kurama's warm hand to press gently to her stomach, feeling the fluttering movements under his fingers.

He smiled. His niece or nephew. Tears touched his eyes. "Thank you, Hiei and Kagome." He bowed, sitting back down.

Yusuke came over as did Kuwabara and they felt the baby too, mouths open in awe.

"This is amazing." Yusuke muttered.

Kagome started crying.

Hiei sighed and rubbed her back gently, not really sure what to do. Normally she liked to be held and comforted when crying; other times she wanted to be left the fuck alone.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Kurama asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm so happy…"

Her mate rolled his eyes. "Baka onna." He nuzzled her neck, whispering in her mind. _I'm happy as well, koi. _

Yusuke then laughed. "Man, you know how protected this kid's gonna be? Damn, the poor kid's barely gonna be able to walk on it's own with all of us here."

Kagome and the others all laughed as well.

Yusuke was right. The child would be protected and loved.

Kagome and Hiei knew they would give their lives' for their child.

Kurama glanced at his sister. "So Kagome, how many do you think it will be?"

Kagome blinked. "Well…I hope it will be just one. I don't think I can handle a lot of kids."

"How many children do you want in all?"

"One or two. I don't want to be a baby factory." She laughed. "Pregnancy is the worst and best experience ever."

Hiei put a hand on her belly, cuddling her close.

Only two months left and then they would be parents.

Then Hiei blinked and said the most father-like statement ever.

"…What if it doesn't like me?"

This was said later in the night, after everyone had left and/or gone to bed.

Kagome blinked at Hiei, cuddling close to him in her bed.

He wore a black wife beater and boxers, while she wore her usual white tank top and pink shorts.

Kagome patted his cheek. "Don't worry, Hiei. He or she will love you. I'm positive."

"How can you be? I'm horrible. I'll be a terrible father."

Kagome kissed him. "You will be. I have faith in you. If you love me and I love you then we'll love our child."

Hiei sighed. "Optimist."

Kagome giggled, playing their usual game. "Pessimist."

"I'm not a pessimist. I'm a realist."

"Fine. You are a pessimist masquerading as a realist who is secretly an optimist."

Hiei gave her a glare.

She giggled and kissed him deeply, tongue roving through his mouth as she pushed him beneath her, legs straddling his waist.

Hiei moaned in appreciation, hands clutching her hips as he kissed back, his body aching for the touch of his mate.

Kagome removed her lips from his and moved to his ear and neck, nipping gently at the pale flesh, licking at the red marks she left behind. "Mine…" she murmured, grinding her hips into his.

Hiei let out a low growl, thrusting his hips up to meet hers as he felt desire swell within his gut and force blood into his lower anatomy, letting it press against Kagome's questing hips.

Kagome moaned into Hiei's ear, feeling his cock press as hard as it could against the crotch of her pink shorts, threatening to shred both silk and cotton in its' need to be inside of her.

The girl laughed, cuddling close to him. "I love you Hiei."

Hiei nodded. "I love you too."

"Fuck me." She whispered huskily, knowing the two words would go straight to Hiei's 'other head'.

Hiei forced back a growl as he pinned the girl beneath him, careful of her stomach and shredded her clothing so she lay bare beneath him.

His lips, teeth and tongue attacked her neck, breasts and stomach as he tried to hold back his need to fuck her then and there.

AN: And that's it. ::dodges knives and miscellaneous objects:: I'M KIDDING::cupcake splats face:: Who throws a cupcake?!

Kagome moaned loudly, feeling his lips wrap around her nipple, suckling and nipping at the sensitive skin until it ached and then switched to the next one, repeating the same treatments before going down her belly, kissing it tenderly before moving to her hairless core, forcing her legs apart as his tongue lapped at the soaking wet flesh under his lips.

Kagome bit into her pillow, biting back screams. She couldn't wake up anyone. That would be hard to explain to her stepmother and her father.

Kurama would never let her live it down.

"Hiei…" she whimpered through clenched teeth as two fingers slid into her heat, making the heat coil and bunch in her belly, trying to break.

The fingers moved in and out, gentle and soothing as his tongue pressed against her clit. _Quiet, koi. We don't want to wake everyone up do we? _His smirk was felt even by her against her skin as his fingers began moving quicker, thrusting harder into her until she finally tightened around his fingers, screaming into her pillow, trying to muffle it as best she could.

Hiei sat up, licking her juices off of his fingers as he stared down at his mate.

Her breasts bobbed up and down with the force of her breaths, her body covered in a glistening sheen of sweat, trembling in anticipation.

"Hiei…please…god, please…" she muttered, pleading and begging.

"Please what?" He smirked, beginning to take off his wife beater and boxers.

"Fuck me…."

"As you wish." He smirked, kissing her soundly as he slowly sank into her, nearly cumming the minute he began to sink inside.

She was tight as hell, wet and hot. A perfect mixture of heaven and hell. Hiei kept moving until he was fully seated within her, being mindful of her belly as he pulled her knee over his shoulder and began moving in and out, feeling her squeeze his cock as it slid out and caressing it on its way back in.

Hiei fought to not scream and fuck her until she couldn't walk. She was too close to her due date. That would be dangerous for the baby.

Kagome moaned, burying her face in the pillow, feeling her climax creeping up into her stomach, coiling and bunching like a snake ready to strike.

Hiei groaned loudly as he began to lose control, fucking her harder and faster, but making sure to not hurt the baby.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she felt the familiar rough treatment and bit her own hand to stop herself from screaming as she immediately came hard around his cock, the muscles squeezing him so hard he could barely move as he finally let himself go, cumming deep within his mate as he collapsed against her.

Hiei purred contentedly in her ear, cuddling her close, not moving from inside her. "I love you Kagome."

She yawned, smiling happily. "I love you too."

"I hope you aren't thinking you're going to sleep."

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Hiei smirked as he pulled back and gently rocked in her, making her face flush and a moan to find its way out of her lips. "Because I'm not through with you yet."

A/N: That's really it this time. Hope you all enjoyed! I'll update soon, I promise! Oh yea,

**Vote: Whether or not you want the kid to be a boy or girl. Also name suggestions please! I'll let the votes go for about two chapters until I see who wins. Ciao! **


End file.
